Aes Sedai
Aes Sedai; in the old tongue, this ancient name means ‘Servant of All’. Prior to the Breaking, they indeed lived up to this name. They shepherded the world as philosophers, healers, leaders, and protectors. Men and Women worked together and brought about legendary discoveries. Now, Aes Sedai is a name reserved exclusively for women. They train within the White Tower of Tar Valon, and attempt to guide the nations of the world in the directions they desire. They have become masters of manipulation and deception, and the largest organization of Channelers in the world. This is all in the hopes of one day leading the world to victory in the Last Battle against the Shadow. Aes Sedai are both feared and loved for their abilities. Since the breaking, innumerable stories and legends have sprung up regarding their power, their code of conduct, and their motivations. Still, when the Aes Sedai call a nation to heel, even the most stubborn leaders will lend an ear. The Aes Sedai are divided among 7 separate groups, or ‘Ajahs’. Each has their own duties, and goals within the Tower. On occasion, schisms will erupt between Ajahs, but this is kept absolutely secret from the rest of the world. Prestige Class Requirements Female Only Ability to cast 1st level Weaves Spellcraft: 5 Ranks Knowledge (Any): 5 Ranks Feats: 'Skill Focus (see special) '''Special: '''The character must have trained at the White Tower and undergone the testing to become an Aes Sedai. Additionally, she must select an Ajah to join. In order to do so, she must possess the appropriate ''Skill Focus feat in order for her Ajah to accept her. The Ajahs Red Ajah Blue Ajah Green Ajah Yellow Ajah White Ajah Grey Ajah Brown Ajah Black Ajah (Special) Aes Sedai '''Hit Points: '''d6 '''Skills per level: 4 + int modifier 'Class Skills: '''Appraise (int), Bluff (cha), Craft (int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Any), Linguistics (Ing), Sense Motive (Wis), Spell Craft (Int), Use Magic Device (Cha).: Appraise (int), Bluff (cha), Craft (int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Any), Linguistics (Ing), Sense Motive (Wis), Spell Craft (Int), Use Magic Device (Cha). Weaving and Channeling As base class. If there is more than one channeling class, you must select which one to progress as an Aes Sedai each level. Weapons and Armor Aes Sedai gain no new Weapon or Armor proficiencies. Three Oaths Upon achieving the rank of Aes Sedai, the character is ritually indoctrinated into the Sisterhood. This ritual involves making sacred oaths upon an ancient relic known as the Oath Rod. The One Power fuses the oaths into the Aes Sedai's flesh and bone, making them impossible to break voluntarily. The Oaths are as follows: #''1 ''To speak no word that is not true '' #''2. ''To make no weapon with which one man may kill another '' #''3. ''Never to use the [http://wot.wikia.com/wiki/One_Power ''One Power]'' as a weapon except against Darkfriends or Shadowspawn, or in the last extreme defense of her life, the life of her [http://wot.wikia.com/wiki/Warder ''Warder]'', or another Aes Sedai. '' Because of these Oaths, Aes Sedai can no longer use the Bluff Skill to make outright false statements (in writing or in speech). There is a saying, however, that: “The truth an Aes Sedai says, is not always the truth you hear.” Aes Sedai gain a +2 Sacred Bonus on bluff checks involving innuendo and half-truths. Aes Sedai cannot craft any manner of weapon or ammunition with the Craft Skill, or with the Craft Magical Arms and Armor feat. Any item the Aes Sedai could create that would only target Shadowspawn or Darkfriends is unaffected by this restriction. An Aes Sedai cannot cast spells that deal lethal damage, damage to constitution, or cause any manner of bodily harm unless the subject is a known Darkfriend or Shadowspawn. If the Aes Sedai, or a member of her party suffer hit point damage, constitution damage, or suffer bodily harm at the hands of a subject, she may ignore this oath until the subject has been subdued. Aes Sedai cannot attack unconscious targets with the One Power. Shawl and Ring When a woman achieves the rank of Aes Sedai, she is awarded a shawl of her Ajah’s color, and a Great Serpent Ring that identify her immediately as an Aes Sedai. While wearing either, the Aes Sedai gains a +4 Circumstance bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, and Intimidate checks while conversing with characters of lower level. If a subject is of equal level, this bonus is reduced to +2. If the subject is higher level, this bonus is reduced to +1. Link The ability to link is one of the closest guarded secrets of the Aes Sedai. Once shown, other female channelers can also use this ability, and so it is taboo to link with anyone who is not part of the White Tower. Men are incapable of initiating a Link, but can be made part of one. Novices and Accepted are not permitted to link without an Aes Sedai’s approval. Aes Sedai can initiate a Linked Circle with other Channelers as a move action. Up to 12 target female Channelers may accept the link as an immediate action. In order to make the circle larger, men must be incorporated. Once linked, the Leader of the circle (usually the initiator) has access to all power points of all channelers within the circle. When casting, she must declare from whom she is drawing power within the Link. When a caster has no Weave Points left, is unconscious, or dead, she is removed from the circle. Only the leader can willingly terminate a circle. The leader may cast any weave she knows, modified by any metamagic feats known within the group, even if she herself does not possess them. Her effective caster level increases by the number of members within the circle (including herself). This allows her to channel higher level spells without the risk of Over Channeling, and increases her caster level checks and concentration checks. The leader of the circle may pass control of the circle to any other participant as a Full Round action. Ajah Connections In service of the White Tower, Aes Sedai amass leagues of spies and informants, people loyal to the tower, and people seeking to gain favour with the Tower. At 2nd level, and every even level thereafter, an Aes Sedai selects one city which she has visited as a full-fledged Aes Sedai. In this city, the Aes Sedai learns of all her Ajah’s informants, and can utilize them to make untrained Knowledge (Local) checks, and Diplomacy checks to gather information, each at a +4 bonus. She may also do this via correspondence, though she runs the risk of her pigeons, messengers and letters being intercepted. Additionally, the Aes Sedai can train someone as her own personal informant within the selected city. She must be present within the city for at least one month for the training of this individual (if the individual is already in service of her Ajah, then this time is halved). This person offers free room and board whenever possible, and constantly gathers information in her region, allowing the Aes Sedai to take 10 on Diplomacy Checks to gather information, (in addition to the +4 bonus) even if she is not present within the city. If the informant attracts hostile attention as part of a request from her Aes Sedai, she alerts her as soon as possible, and temporarily ceases activity. An Aes Sedai may only have 1 personal informant per city, lest her Ajah become suspicious of her intentions. Slowed Aging If the Channeler did not already possess Slowed Aging, they gain it at 3rd level. Ajah Talent Ajah’s each have their own specialization in the One Power, and teach their members secret techniques corresponding to their goals and ideals. At her 3rd Aes Sedai level, and every second level thereafter, an Aes Sedai may learn a new talent in relation to her Ajah. These are discussed in the Ajah Section above. Head of the Ajah Upon reaching this level, her peers recognize her as a paragon of her Ajah's goals and ideals, and elect her (in secret) to lead them. The Heads of each Ajah are known only to their subordinates, the other Ajah Heads, and the Amyrlin Seat herself, head of all Aes Sedai.